


The Robin and the Sun

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, friendship fluff, poem, poem examining their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: A poem written as a present for a friend, focusing on Tim and Kara, their friendship, and the ways they're similar and different from each other.





	The Robin and the Sun

He’s quick, quiet, a flickering figment of the night,

_She’s forward, blunt, a bright welcoming light,_

He’s forethought, hacking, late nights of caffeine,

_She’s kindness and happiness, covering traumas unseen,_

He’s the whispering night,

She’s the wind whipped to flight,

They’re reaching and reaching and reaching beyond—

This world can’t handle what they’ve got in store.

Alien, so foreign, you came to this world,

Alien, so foreign, you were just a teenage girl,

Alien, so foreign, you lost everyone and your home,

Alien, so foreign, through the stars you roamed—

You found a home

You found a home

You found a home in a new world,

And then you met the shadows, and the possibilities unfurled.

Rich kid, so isolated, alone in that house,

Rich kid, so isolated, ignored but aware,

Rich kid, so isolated, neglected, adrift,

Rich kid, so isolated, trying to be fair,

You found a home

You found a home

You found a home in a new family,

And then you met the light, and you got an idea of what real friendship could be.

She’s the day, he’s the night,

They’re together in this fight,

He’s the shadow, she’s the wind,

Who would doubt they’d be friends?

He’s the tech, she’s the brawn,

And if the night’s darkest before the dawn—

She’s the beacon, he’s the rock,

—Saving the world? They’ve got it on lock.

Alien

Rich kid

So foreign

So alone

The two of you have written your friendship in stone.

Supergirl

Red Robin

Each of you see,

You help make each other the best you can be.

Day

Night

Nothing else needs to be said,

Maybe friendship means your nightmares have fled.


End file.
